


A Gentle-Frog In Waiting

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Confessions, Damsels in Distress, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Romance, Slow Dancing, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Hopper Croakington II is having horrible luck trying to get a date at this year's Thronecoming dance. Yet what happens when he sees a certain mermaid girl being treated unfairly and horribly by her unruly date? What will Hopper do to at a time like this? Co-written by me and Sirensong1029.





	A Gentle-Frog In Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Ever After High and its co-authors are owned and associated by Mattel, not me or my co-writing friend, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever. Anyway, since I've been having trouble of trying to figure out what to write and all, my friend decided to help me out with an idea he had in mind. So here you go everybody, a fic featuring Hopper Croakington II and Meeshell Mermaid, otherwise known as Hopshell or AquaShipping! Grab some Oreo's, some hot chocolate on this cold winter day and enjoy everyone!

The Thronecoming Dance.

It was the only day out of the year in which every teenager from their parents famous fairy tales celebrate a time of festivities, dancing and finding out which boy and girl would be crowned this year's Thronecoming King and Queen. Oh, and it was also a time where Sparrow Hood wanted to spike this year's punch without anyone finding out he did it. It was lucky of himself that no one found out, otherwise Sparrow would have hated to go through this dance without drunken fairy tales in mind.

Most of the guys in the school were pretty much occupied with their dates, spending time with them on the dance floor or perhaps sharing little intimate moments with each other at either behind the stands or at the table where the spiked punch bowl was sitting at. Daring Charming, the nominated Thronecoming King was busy sharing a dance with the nominated Thronecoming Queen, Apple White, Dexter Charming was busy spitting juice out of his nose after having his girlfriend Raven Queen share out a funny story in his face, Sparrow Hood was trying to dance with both Duchess Swan and Blondie Lockes without having to tear each other (and Sparrow) apart, and the trio of Alistair Wonderland, Chase Redford and Hunter Huntsman was trying to draw straws to see who would chug the other punch bowl sitting across from them while their girlfriends Bunny Blanc, Darling Charming and Ashlynn Ella danced the night away.

So far, the whole entire dance went good for everyone...

...

...

...

...except for the son of the Frog Prince, Hopper Croakington II.

He decided to spend all of his time wasting away near the spiked punch bowl (which luckily, he didn't want some), trying to search around for a date to dance with for the entire ceremony. While he was still searching though, Humphrey Dumpty had spooked him from behind.

"What's up, Hopper?" Humphrey asked.

"AH CRAP!" shouted Hopper, who literally jumped out of his shoes from the jumpscare from behind. "What's your problem, Humps?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya." Humphrey chuckled, "Anyway, some kind of dance, huh?"

"Yeah..." Hopper said glumly, looking around the room before replying, "But not all of it's bad. At least I get to watch the others dance like the lonely frog I am."

"Yeah, good luck with that one." Humphrey chuckled as Hopper continued to look around.

As he scanned the room, his eyes fell on a certain pink and purple-haired beauty dressed in a flowing long-sleeved blue scale dress looking a bit troubled on the dance floor. As he watched her, he became increasingly aware of the distress she was in. Excusing himself from Humphrey, he slipped into the crowd to get a closer view.

"Raymond, would you, um, dance with me?" Meeshell said nervously as a man turned around and eyed Meeshell like a box of cookies.

This guy was muscular and buff unlike the rest of the men here in this school. He also had slicked brown hair, a chiseled chin, low furry eyebrows and went by the name of Raymond. That's all everyone needed to know. When he heard Meeshell's request on his behalf, Raymond laid out a very smug smile and said:

"Sure darling, let's go."

Taking Meeshell's hand, Raymond lead her out into the dance floor and started to grind against her.

Meeshell, looking very fearful, tried going along with his movements. After a moment of this, he started to move his hand down towards Meeshell's rear end, making her a bit nervous and scared. When he reached his goal however, a very shocked Hopper had seen Meeshell jump and push Raymond's hand away, therefore leaving Hopper appalled and angered at what he had seen.

"No, please don't do that..." The mermaid said nervously to her buff date.

"C'mon, you know you like it, baby. Don't lie." Raymond whispered right at her before sliding his hand down below her waist again, leaving Meeshell shivering out of total fear.

But once he put his hand back though, Hopper decided to step in.

"What the hex are you even trying to do?!" The crimson-haired prince said angrily to the big guy.

"What's your problem, you little frog?" Raymond snapped back, "Can't you see me and the misses are trying to have some fun with each other?"

"It seems to me you're trying to get your way with her," Hopper told her off, "Look, I don't think you should be doing that to Meeshell. If she says no, then she means 'no', you big freak of an ape!"

Not being pleased on how Hopper was talking down to him and all, Raymond harshfully pushed Meeshell out of the way and stood face-to-face with a hesistant yet brave Hopper. He towered over the red-haired gentleman, saying to him in intimidation:

"Don't you know who you're talking to? I'm Raymond Aston, the son of Gaston, world famous charmer and beast-master! Trust me, you don't want my fist to charm your face."

"Like I should be scared of you?" Hopper gulped. "I guess your famous father must be proud of the way he raised you. You both just love trying to get inside people's skirts just like you trying to get a brain from that stupid empty head of yours!"

"Well, I guess your not as much of a weak wimpy little nerd as I thought you were," Raymond sneered. "We'll see how brave you are when your on the ground crying for your mommy."

By this time, a large amount of people had taken notice to the commotion going on amiss the dancing students.

Raymond pulled his fist back to hit the frog prince, but luckily right as he was about to land the blow, Hopper turned to his frog form and easily blocked him.

"To hit or not to hit, blocking a blow from this dimwit." Hopper smirked.

"Oh you no good-" sneered Raymond as he was about to swing another punch.

It didn't take too long for Hopper to move out of the way, forcing the bully to miss. From there, Hopper managed to run away from Raymond himself, forcing a little cat-and-mouse chase all across the Grimmatorium. The chase was fast and furious, which were the only two words that explained this chase.

The first place that Hopper landed at was the spiked punch bowl himself. Raymond soon saw him land onto the bowl, sneering with pure aggression, "Time to spike you all across the floor, dimwit!"

A scared Hopper soon saw Raymond trying to leap over the table in attempt to catch him. Thinking very quick and agile, Hopper managed to pop out of the bowl, forcing Raymond's pretty little face to hit the spiked punch himself.

"OOOOF!" The bully went.

Raymond then popped up to see Hopper trying to get to the stage where the instruments were busy laying out on the stage (which of course those instruments belonged to both Sparrow Hood and his Merry Men). Angry and pissed as ever, the gruff bully got right back up and chased him way over there, which had Hopper crawling on top of the drum set. Raymond smirked yet again as he flung himself towards a hesistant Hopper, who was gesturing the bully to bring it on.

Once Raymond took that leap though...

**_*CRASH!*_ **

He had missed Hopper yet again, forcing an angry Raymond to hit the drum set out of pure disaster.

"Ah, can't get lucky there, old chap? Guess your efforts of catching me are just plain crap." smirked a very froggy Hopper.

All of his taunting had now got Raymond even more enraged than ever. In fact, he was so enraged that he threw and shoved those instruments aside like a deadly tornado, therefore chasing Hopper down with the speed of an enraged cheetah. This time, Hopper was now leading the bully right back to the entire lit dancefloor filled with colorful lights and sparkles.

Raymond spent the entire minute or so trying to find Hopper from left to right. Hopper was so small, he was hardly being seen all around the dance floor. It didn't stop the bully from trying though as he continued to search all around for him.

"Where in the hex you go, you stupid reptile?" shouted Raymond while he still wandered the dance floor like an idiot.

As soon as he turned to the right though...

**_*THWACK!*_ **

Hopper had latched on to his face, forcing Raymond to be blinded completely!

"AGGGGH! GET OFF ME!" The bully angrily shouted, trying to latch Hopper off his entire forehead himself.

Hopper was trying so hard to blind him for much longer, but unfortunately, it proved to be disasterous for the frog himself as Raymond managed to pull him off his face using his two big bare hands.

With Hopper around in his hands, Raymond did the unthinkable by slamming the frog right on the dance floor, which frightened Meeshell to her core!

"HOPPER!" The mermaid cried in horror.

All of Hopper's antics on Raymond himself now forced the big bully himself to scathe out of hellish anger as he grabbed Hopper once more on the floor just by using the palm of his hand. With the scared frog possibly flashing his entire life before his very eyes, Raymond took the time to taunt down on him like a rage-induced maniac.

"You've done pissed me off for the last time," gritted Raymond's teeth before adding, "Now you're dead frog meat!"

Hopper gulped in fear as he saw Raymond's other hand being formed into a huge uncontrolling fist. The only thing Hopper could do right now was close his eyes and hoped that some sort of miracle would happen. Or perhaps make this thing end quick and painless without anyone helping him out.

With rage built up inside him, Raymond swung his fist...

...

...

...

...only for Headmaster Grimm to catch it instantly, surprising everyone even Raymond himself!

"What the hex?!" Raymond asked himself before Headmaster Grimm spoke at him with rage of his own.

"Raymond, you will not dare threaten my students with violence!"

"Who asked you, old man?" The bully said to Grimm, which got him even more angry.

"I am not your old man! I run Ever After High and I'm your Headmaster!" He snapped at Raymond before adding, "Now if you know what's good for you and your sake, you'll let Mr. Croakington go!"

"And if I don't?" Raymond sneered.

The headmaster then moved closer to Raymond, saying with a grim look on his face, "Well, then I'm afraid you may meet the same unfortunate fate as your father."

Raymond gave one last enraged look at Hopper and dropped him on the floor with a thud.

"This isn't over you slimy freak." He spoke down to him before Raymond immediately left the Grimmatorium right away.

Once that bully was gone, Meeshell was left to check up on a scared, terrified Hopper out of concern. With a huge deep breath, Meeshell immediately placed her lips on the frog's back, immediately turning Hopper right back to his own human form and immediately left his head shaken from the terrifying impact.

"Ugh, what the heck happened?" Hopper asked himself.

Before he could get an explanation however, he somehow noticed Meeshell immediately wrapping her arms around him unexpectedly in pure safety. He looked down to her, only to somehow blush right through his cheeks in response.

"Thank you for standing up for me," Meeshell told him compassionately, "I was just so scared and frightened!"

"Ummm, you're welcome?" Hopper chuckled nervously, obviously as a way to say "thanks" to her right back.

Before the moment could continue though, the dance's DJ, Melody Piper, had decided to resume the Thronecoming Dance right away by speaking up on the mic in LIT fashion:

_**"Okay everybody, we're gonna soothe things down a little because it's time for the couples dance! Get your partner right now and slow dance the night away!"** _

Once they heard Melody Piper say those words on the mic, Meeshell immediately found out she was standing really close to her savior in the middle of the moment. The mermaid immediately hid her blush away from Hopper, who started raising his eyebrow in a curious fashion, yet managed to keep his smile as an mid-90's power ballad started playing through the speakers. It sounded a little more like the song "I'll Stand By You" by the Spelltenders (a parody of The Pretenders, might I add), which kinda felt perfect to add to the nervous mood that Meeshell was kind of feeling.

After only 15 seconds had passed from that song, Meeshell immediately let out a deep breath and turned to Hopper, saying with a bit of shyness in her voice, "Hey, um... Hopper?"

"Yeah?" He said to her.

"Um, well... will you... um, you know..."

"Of course, I'll dance with you." Hopper smiled, accepting her offer as he gave his hand to her.

The shy mermaid turned her head slowly around to see the crimson-haired prince lend her his hand to dance. Once she took a sigh of relief, Meeshell managed to overcome her shyness long enough to grab Hopper's hand so that he lead her back to the dance floor. Once he did however, she found herself facing him one-by-one with Hopper with the blush still around in her face. He immediately started to wrap his arms around her when all of a sudden, she started to flinch right away, leaving him concerned.

"Ummm, you're not gonna grab my butt, are you?" Meeshell gulped.

Trying not to see Meeshell scared like this, Hopper laid out a comforting smile and said, "No, I won't do that."

Meeshell let out a sigh of relief and let Hopper's arms fall around her waist. With his strong arms around her, Meeshell felt safe and warm and relaxed into his embrace. Gliding smoothly across the floor Meeshell and Hopper were happily lost in each other's eyes, glad to finally be at peace after the night of angst and turmoil.

However, despite all of that, Hopper felt her arms shake for some reason. Possibly as a sign of nervousness in Meeshell's part. He decided to immediately speak out to her without making her a bit more nervous.

"Hey Meeshell, you don't have to be shy." He informed her before replying, "What's the matter?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Meeshell apologized with a whisper, "It's just that I was too scared to see Raymond try to hurt you like this."

"But he didn't." Hopper shook his head before the mermaid continued to talk.

"I know," She nodded a bit sorrowfully, "The truth is, I wanted to dance with him just so I can tell him that I wanted to break up with him. I just... I just couldn't take it anymore with the way he'd been treating me. Raymond was just too busy treating me like I was his trophy and I felt like this dance would been a most suitable way to break it off with him. Even if I did, there was no way he was gonna get off of me. I just can't take it calling me degrading names like... like... I just don't feel like telling you Hopper. I feel like I was in love with him, but now, I just don't even know who to even love anymore without being treated like a toy to him."

From there, Hopper noticed something painful coming from her face. It was a single teardrop coming from her left cheek, which was coming down a bit slowly. He immediately wiped it away using the tip of his finger, which immediately disappeared just like that. After that was gone, Hopper took a deep breath in spoke to Meeshell with pure certainty.

"Look Meeshell, you're nobody's toy, not even Raymond's." He reassured her, "He shouldn't have to treat you like this. I think you should be with at least someone who can respect you, talk to you, and even care about you for what YOU are. If Raymond doesn't like that logic, than screw him, Raymond doesn't deserve to be your boyfriend after what he was trying to do to you. If anything else, I know someone who can at least treat a lady with the respect, honor and love that she truly deserves. I know someone who appreciates for who you truly are."

"Who... who's that?" Meeshell sniffled a bit.

It didn't take too long for Meeshell to get an answer from Hopper as all of a sudden, he wrapped her arms close to her and gave her quite a passionate kiss that even she didn't expect. The feeling felt so rapturous, powerful, amazing, phenomenal. But most of all, it felt perfect. It was so perfect for Meeshell that she wrapped her arms around Hopper's neck and returned the kiss herself, feeling more of his mint-flavored lips around hers like a contagious quarantine. The mermaid even felt her heart rate increase tenfold the longer she held onto the kiss in record time.

Eventually, when Hopper finally decided to get air, he broke off of Meeshell's lips and looked at her with a reassuring whisper:

"I think you just found him."

When he heard him say those words to her closeup, Meeshell found the best response she could give him:

With a smile.

The same kind of smile that Hopper wanted to see out of her. The same kind of smile that reassured her that Hopper would be there for her from now on, even if Hopper were to be threatened by someone bigger than that bully. It was the same kind of smile that made sure that Meeshell would never have to be treated like that again as long as Hopper was gonna be around.

As they continued to dance in each other's embrace, Meeshell knew in her fragile logic, she knew Hopper was more than a shy red-haired prince. She knew deep down, he was a gentle-frog.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie, but I kinda felt a little sad writing this, knowing how much Meeshell was being treated so poorly by that OC that me and Warrior had created. Yes, it was both our idea to come up with an OC of our own and make him the son of a narcissist we all love to hate in Beauty and the Beast. It was a good thing Hopper came to the rescue and all, because let's face it, Hopper is just so darned cute. I think he and Meeshell definitely make a perfect match. Of course, I got nothing against the girls that Hopper is mostly shipped with such as Briar, Ginger, Faybelle and even Kitty (My friend Warrior ships them), but I think he'd look cute and adorable shipped with our favorite mermaid. I mean, they're both shy, have big hearts, care about their friends and even could be good swimmers in their own kind of way (possible headcanon). Even if it doesn't happen in the show or in the books themselves, me and Warrior still think it's cute.
> 
> I guess I'm talking to myself way too much, huh? Well, I won't blame all of ya. LOL
> 
> Anyway, read, review, leave some feedbacks if you wish. Until next time, this is Sirensong1029 and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off! Now where's that pizza I've been wanting?
> 
> *goes to door to see if the delivery man's still there*


End file.
